Friendship with a Side of Love
by sparklehat
Summary: After Maria saves the valley, she and Robin become best friends. Everyone in the valley thinks they will fall for eachother. Maria doesn't want to take the risk. If they fall In love and everything goes wrong, she would lose her best friend. Will she put her heart and friendship on the line for a chance at love? And does Robin have feelings for Maria? Summary is ok. Not the best.
1. prologue

As Maria looked back, she felt sad but at the same time she felt strangely happy. She glanced at every one thinking, _at least it will bring our families together so Uncle and Loveday can get married and live happily together. And Robin's father won't be so hard on him because he's not expecting Robin to capture and kill a certain moon princess. At least the valley and every one in it will be safe. Whether that person may be a Merryweather or a De Noir._ She looked at Robin for moment, he had put his poker face on, but his brown eyes told her every thing. He was growing more and more concerned by the second. She locked eyes with him and he looked at her pleadingly, as if he knew exactly what she was about to do. He was so sad, she almost couldn't stand it. It took all her will power to do it ,but she managed to pull herself together and give him a brave look. Before she could change her mind and before Robin could react and stop her she turned, closed her eyes, took a deep breath. Then she jumped. She jumped off the cliff into the cold sea far, far below her. As she fell the last thing she heard was Robin De Noir calling her name desprately. His voice was filled with despair and grief. Then moments later she slammed into the ice cold sea. As she sank, the pearls fell off of her dress an sank to the bottom. She fought to stay awake long enough to get all the pearls off her dress. Then she blacked out.

She woke up on a beautiful unicorn. Her uncle, Loveday, and even the great Robin sounded relieved to see that she was still alive. After that the rest was a blur. All she knew was by the time they started walking to Merryweather manor she was exhausted. Robin seemed to take notice at this and offered to carry her. She said no, but he didn't listen, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her back she liked it or not.

**(A/N): thanks for you liked it. This is my first fanfic. Ever. I LOVE reading fanfic, so I thought I should give it a shot. I'm awful at writing beginnings. Just hang in there I'll get the action in there soon. I spend all my free time reading, so since I don't have anything to read until the Blood of Olympus comes out in Oct. So I can spend all that free time after school writing fanfic. Also, next time the chapters will be longer. This was more of a … I think the word is prologue. Yah. Epilogue is at the end of a book. I know you've read this a million times but please review. I don't care whether its good or bad, I just want to hear your opinion. See ya next time!- Your loyal author and reader, sparklehat**


	2. Wake up

Maria's pov

I woke up to a loud crash somewhere in my bedroom. I open my mouth to scream, but I stopped short when I saw Loveday. She had knocked over a chair when she had come into my room. I smiled and said Loveday, you don't have to leave me a dress everyday. She laughed and replied, I know, Maria, but I want you to look pretty, Surely you want to look your best too, right? I was a little confused by her words so I answered, but, Loveday, I'm not planning to go anywhere today. I studied her expression. I reconized that look. She was planning something, and she was very excited. And to top it all off, I knew who she was planning it for. Me. I was nervous. When Loveday plans some thing its always extravagant. I don't like big and over the top anymore.

My curiosity got the best of me. I had to ask. So I said, Loveday, what are you planning? Oh, I'm not the one planning anything, dear. Ok, I said, then who is and what are they planning? The who is Robin. And as for the what, well, I can't tell you. It's a surprise.

A surprise? I asked unexcited.

Yes, a surprise. Now go get ready.

If he wants to give me a surprise, then he should've at least told you where he wanted to meet.

Maria, he did, in fact, tell me where to meet him.

Are you going to tell me where? I asked, picking up my hairbrush.

Nope.

Why not? I demanded.

Because, you'll find him eventually. Just go find out for yourself.

Alright, fine.

See you later, Maria. Have fun!

Goodbye, Loveday.

And with that, I opened my small bedroom door and walked out of the room. Then I started down the stairs.

**(A/N): thanks for reading! A shout out to Peanut402 for my first review, by the way you made me the happiest person in the world too! And another shout out to Wolfgirl848 for the review. Here's the update you were asking for. Will be writing more soon. Next update next Saturday at latest. **

**Your loyal author and reader,**

**Sparklehat**


	3. An Unexpected Surprise

Maria's pov

As I headed down the winding staircase, I thought About Robin. _Why on earth would he want to surprise me! We barely even know eachother! And I do not like surprises! Maybe now that our families aren't at eachother's throats, he wants to get to know me better._

When I reached the end of the staircase, I could smell another one Marmaduke's magnificent meals. Eggs, sausage, bacon, and best of all ... pancakes! Marmaduke knew how to cook. My mouth started to water. When I reached the dining hall, I stopped short. Now I knew what Loveday meant by you'll find him eventually. She meant he was right downstairs! Robin was just sitting there eating, talking, and laughing with my family.

I walked into the room and just stood there. No one paid me any attention. They probably didn't even know I was there!

Finally, I said, "Good morning."

The room went silent. And all eyes fell on me. Calmly, I walked towards the chair opposite Robin, and sat down.

I broke the silence by saying, "So, Robin."

Slowly the conversation around us started again.

"Loveday tells me you have a surprise for me."

"Yes, I do, Princess." He replied

" Would you tell me what this surprise of yours might be?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," Robin said.

"Well I know that!" I said.

"If I tell you, then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore," he answered.

"Please! I've been dying to know all morning!" I complained.

He smirked.

"Nope," he said.

"Please!" I said.

"Nope."

"Pretty please!"

"Nope."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top!"

"Nope. I'm not going to tell you, Princess. But, if you hurry up and finish your breakfast, we can get going sooner."

"Couldn't you have said that sooner?" I complained.

He just laughed and said,"Just finish eating."

"Okay," I said.

I wolfed down the rest of my food and stood up.

"Ready?" Robin asked.

"Yes," I replied, "can we go now?"

"Yes, we can go now, he said.

He offered me his arm, which I took, and we walked out the door.

**(A/N): hello! Thanks for reading chapter 3. I didn't know I would do this good when I first started. Now I am truly amazed! Just the fact that you read my story or favorite or follow it, makes me happy. Although I love getting reviews. When I read the reviews, I'm smiling from ear to ear and a few times I've almost cried. Anyway, I would've worked on this Saturday, but I was sick. We have a bunk bed and I threw up over the side my mom didn't like that. And today I had a half day of ! Shoutouts to Peanut402: your reviews are always the best. They always make me sooooooo happy! Another shoutout to Sandra Blu for following the story. The last shout out goes to roseinthegarden for following my story. It means a lot!**

**Your loyal author and reader,**

**Sparklehat ;)**


	4. Where are we going?

Maria's pov

As we walked through the woods we talked about our lives. You know what I mean, favorite colors and foods and all that. His favorite food is steak, and his favorite color is red.

" now _there's_ a shocker," I said sarcastically.

He smiled.

When he smiled my whole body filled with warmth and I was happy. Whoa, where the heck did that thought come from?! I shook the thought from my head. And kept walking.

After a while my legs started to get tired and I was bored beyond belief. So I decided I was going to annoy Robin.

"Robin." I said

"Princess" he said.

"Are we there yet?"

"No,"

"Then when are we going to get there?"

"Soon."

"Can you be more specific?"

"Yes,"

"Then be more specific."

" I can but I don't want to."

I sighed knowing I wasn't going to get anything else out of him.

A few minuets later he said,"close your eyes."

I looked at him uncertainly.

He seemed to understand and said," its okay, princess, you can trust me now."

He seemed so sincere when he said it.

" okay, but if anything happens your to blame."

" im fine with that."

I closed my eyes and he lead me somewhere.

When he told me to open my eyes what I saw was extrordinary.,

There was a tree that was gnarled and mishapen. Next to it a stream bubbled.

I loved it.

I let out a squeal of delight, as if I were still 5 years old, ran to the tree and started to climb.

This tree was the ideal tree for climbing .

"Robin , I love it!" I said happily.

" didn't know you of all people knew how to climb trees." He responded with a smirk across his face.

" yes I do. its not that hard."

"Tell that to Loveday. She hated climbing. For some reason it was always hard for her."

I giggled.

We talked and laughed and climbed the rest of the day, but sadly it started to rain.

We headed back to the manor getting soaked.

When we got there I was immediatly bombarded by Mrs. Heliotroupe.

"Mrs. Heliotoupe stop. My dress will dry. I'll go change in a minuet, just let my say good bye."

She left to attend other matters and I was left alone with Robin at the doorway.

I turned to Robin and said,"thank you. I had a wonderful day."

"Anytime,princess," he said coolly.

" meet me at the edge of the forest tomorrow." He said.

" why,"I asked.

He smiled.

" you'll just have to wait and see."

" okay" I said

And with that he walked off back to the DeNoir castle.

I closed the door and walked upstairs to change out of my sopping wet clothes, the whole time thinking about Robin.

(A/N): hey everybody sorry it took me so long but I was busy. Shoutouts to: Silverpheonix13, elena maxwell, and peanut402.

You loyal author and reader,

Sparklehat ;)


	5. This was meant to be

As walked to the edge of the forest I thought about Robin. I just couldn't get him out of my head. The way he smiled. That dazzling sarcastic smile.

"About time." A familiar voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hello, Robin." I replied.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going"

"No. Haven't you learned by now that I'm not going to tell you?"

"Nope" I said innocently.

"Come on, Maria" he said.

So, we started towards the next surprise location. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally got there.

Like before, he told me to close my eyes. I did so without any hesitation. He lead me to our destination. When I opened my eyes, what I saw took my breath away. It was a vast clearing with one feature. A magnificent waterfall stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Its very pretty, Robin, but are we going to swim again? Because you should've told me that much at the least, so I could grab my swimsuit."

"Of course we're not going swimming. That would be terribly boring." He replied.

"Then what on earth are we going to do?

He smiled mischieviously.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me" he said.

With nothing better to do, I followed him back into the woods just outside the clearing. We stood at the left side of the cliff now.

"Now what?" I asked.

He stepped to the side and I saw a doorway like hole in the rock.

"Ladies first" he said, grinning.

I shrugged and ducked inside. The place that I saw before me was like no other. It was a cave-like area. It wasn't small but it wasn't too big either. I heard running water, so I turned around to see where it was comming from. As it turns out we were behind the waterfall. The water fell in front of the big gap. Moments later, Robin came through the doorway.

"So, what do you think?" He asked proudly.

"I don't like it." I told him, trying to keep a straight face. His smile faltered.

"What?!" He asked in mix of confusion, bewilderment, and disapointment. "I love it!" I announced, easing his emotions.

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

We laughed and talked for we sat in silence for a minuet or two.

"Robin" I said, breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Yeah"

"Do you ever think about the future?"

He laughed.

"What do you mean, princess?" He asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow and the signature smirk he always wore.

"I mean, do you ever think about what'll happen to you in a few years?" I explained.

"Sometimes" he answered.

"What do you think will happen?"

"I _know _it'll happen." He stated.

"And what exactly will happen then?"

"I'm going to spend every moment with the person I care about most…you" he said.

I looked at him surprised. His eyes were filled with something i'd never seen before. Love. Love for me.

We looked at eachother for a moment, then the space between us began to grow smaller and smaller, until there wasn't any left. Then we kissed.

It felt amazing. Like everything in the world was perfect. Time seemed to stop. I knew that's what i'd been feeling for the past few days. The days, where all I could think about was Robin.

That was when I knew that this was meant to be.

**(A/N): hey sorry it took me so long. I forgot to update. We had a LOT of snowdays where I live. I lost track of time. Anyway this story is at an end. Thank you for reading. I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry but I that is the story I had in my head before I wrote it. Short and sweet. I had a hard enough time coming up with a beginning and second surprise location. I hope you liked it. Review if you liked it, please. it'll make me feel less guilty for ending the story. But I never intended it to be a long story. I knew I couldn't keep it up. Thanks again for reading. Oh and I messed up the chapter was short the first time because it didn't save so I had to re-write half of the story. Thank you elenor(guest) and nicole(guest) for sending reviews in. The reviews made me question whether I made it clear that the story was over. I checked and half of the story was missing. Final shoutouts: thereadingfairy, malfoy-whitlock-21, and disneygirl4001. A special shoutout to peanut402, who was with me from the beginning. Thank you al for reading. Goodbye. ;)**

**Your loyal reader,**

**Sparklehat ;)**


End file.
